Remembering Daisy
by Zyii
Summary: Everyone has heard of Maid Marion, no one ever heard of her cousin. This is the story of Daisy, Robin Hood's true love. [Robin/OC]
1. Edward

**Book One: The Beginning**

**This book has 8 chapters. They are as follows.**

**Edward | Daisy | Robin Hood | Daisy | Marion | Daisy | Edward | Daisy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, only my character Daisy

**EDWARD**

_Like Mother like daughter_, that blasted saying was exactly what Edward was thinking. His stupid sister had to go off and marry that man, move to Leister and then have a little girl. That girl was spoilt rotten and given many things in life that Edward wished he'd been able to give Marion. Still to be married to such a man, Edward felt lucky that his life had turned out differently to that of his sister.

Who else would want to have died at the tender age of thirty-five, it wasn't exactly good fortune. He suspected that it was the husband who did it. He seemed like a nasty sort, always grumpy and mysterious (of course this was just what Edward saw in his mind, there is no way of knowing if it was actually true or not). Though Edward felt sad that his sister had departed from the world, he was torn between two halves of the same woman. He missed the sister he'd had by his side as a child and not the woman that she'd become.

Many years after the death of his sister, the bereaved husband passed away also. This left Edward in a predicament, their child _Daisy_ was without a guardian and had no husband to call her own. It was to Edward that she was suddenly shipped and Edward found himself cursing the harshness of life. He already had one unruly daughter – Marion – and didn't think he had time for yet another one.

Three months, she'd been at his residence for three months and life had already changed so much. He disliked it, she was almost worse than Marion, though her manners were top notch and she carried herself around like a proper lady should, it was her opinions that worried him. His sister had always been quite vocal and her husband also, apparently those opinions had been carried down to Daisy as well. She was a strong loyal supporter of King Richard which was all well and good but they lived in the realm of the Sheriff of Nottingham and here it was the rule of Prince John that was favoured above others.

Edward thought he had won out though, he'd all but imprisoned his own niece within the house he owned. She was not allowed to wander further than the walls of his garden. He told her that it was for her own benefit, a precaution in case something untoward would happen to her. He tried to project onto her how strict the Sheriff was and how many bandits lurked in the shadows waiting to pounce on her. Edward cared not if she believed him or not, just as long as she continued doing as she was told. He had enough trouble with one daughter, he didn't need another clouding his thoughts. So Daisy became more of a servant in her Uncles home, rather than a guest.

There were bigger fish to be fried, more important matters to attend to and the act of trying to keep oneself alive. Edward was a great believer of self-preservation. Though he loved Marion, he was keen to marry her off as soon as possible. At one time he had planned on Robin of Locksley being her husband but since he'd chosen to disregard the new rules and become the outlaw known as Robin Hood, Edward had lost all hope in him. His new target was Sir Guy of Gisbourne. He knew that Marion held him in little regard and that there was an element of him that was seriously dangerous, he knew he'd make a good match for Marion and keep her in line.

Once Marion was _happily_ settled in married life, he'd see what he could do with Daisy but really he wasn't too bothered on the matter. Daisy wasn't exactly a beauty like Marion and he could easily envision her spending her time by his side, looking after him and tending to his needs.

He was once again in Nottingham, sitting upon a chair with Marion to his side. Other important men sat in other chairs that made up a circle. Of course the Sheriff of Nottingham was sitting in the most prominent chair and Sir Guy of Gisbourne stood off to one side. While Sir Guy only seemed to have eyes for Marion, the Sheriff's eyes were constantly sweeping over everyone, trying to gauge their reactions and anticipate their next moves.

At the talk of higher taxes on the people, Edward could see Marion tense as she clenched her fists tighter and tighter. Edward wished the meeting would soon be over so he could whisk Marion away without her blowing her top but it seemed unfortunate that he wouldn't get his wish today.

"The people are already staving, take away their money and they'll have nothing left! Don't you have any compassion left?"

The Sheriff glared at her and Edward felt his throat turn dry.

"The people are there to be beaten, without taxes the country cannot function. Without money the people will have nothing to rise up against and we will catch out all the thieves. Speaking of, heard of Robin Hood recently…I heard the two of you used to be friends."

"I-I am not, that isn't what…"

"All tongue-tied in front of the Sheriff isn't that sweet. I will not make allowances for you Marion, if you have any information to give up, give it now. Rest assured if I find out you've been lying I will make life extremely painful for you."

Edward sighed, Marion had got herself into quite a bind and while any normal Father would be concentrating on how to free his daughter from her current situation, Edward was focusing more on how he was going to remain alive during this whole ordeal. Of course he did love his daughter – I realise his image isn't painting a particularly nice picture of him but who's to say that history got his character right.

"Are you silent because you're guilty or because you are stunned by my presence? Have you seen Robin Hood? Do you meet with him? Or do you let him into your house at the dead of night? TELL ME"

"I know nothing…but Daisy might." Said Marion victoriously, though inside she was shaking.

Edward tensed, _what on earth was she thinking? What was she doing?_

"Who on earth is this Daisy person, I swear you try my patience." The Sheriff growled

"My cousin, she moved in with us a few months ago. She spends all her time at the house, if Robin Hood were sneaking into our home, she'd know about it."

Edward tensed, he'd be having serious words with Marion if they made it out of this alive.

"Are you admitting that Robin Hood sneaks into your house?"

"My Lord please, she doesn't know what she is talking about." Said Edward.

"I think she knows plenty of what she is talking about, why have you been hiding this girl away?"

"She is not refined and she has been in grieving, I meant no harm by not bringing her to court." Said Edward.

"Regardless, I expect to see her here tomorrow. I will assess her character myself and then decide what is to be done on the matter."

They were dismissed immediately, all scrabbling to exit the room. Edward glanced back at the Sheriff one final time and was intimidated by the smirk gracing his face. He wondered what tomorrow might bring.

The coach journey back was uncomfortable, tension filled and angry. Marion refused to look at her Father and glared out of the window while she fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Edward glared at his only daughter until he could take the silence no longer.

"What were you thinking? Why bring Daisy into this mess?"

"Self-preservation Father, you always taught me on that matter. Why let myself go down when I can send someone else down. I have other things to be doing with my life, it can't end here." Said Marion

"You realise that if the Sheriff finds Daisy guilty, it will reflect badly upon us. Who knows what the outcome will be now."

"Better her than me."

"You are an unruly child Marion, one day your voice will back you into a corner that you cannot escape from." Said Edward.

"I will always be able to escape when I have Sir Guy standing on one side and Robin Hood on the other. You cannot say it's wrong to have the two of them there. To be such a commodity, to be fought over by two men, do you not find it exhilarating?"

Edward studied his daughter and could only bring disappointment and anger to his facial expression.

"Sometimes I do not even think you are mine. There is too much of your Mother inside of you I fear." He said.

They arrived home and Marion stormed – in a rather un-lady like manner – up the stairs. Despite Edward calling up to her, she did not return. When he called Daisy's name however, she appeared only moments later. Looking down at her Edward realised that she might be worth more than he'd originally thought.


	2. Daisy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, just my character Daisy

**DAISY**

Three months – the time that she'd been at her Uncle's for – and it already felt like the longest time of her life. The carefree years she'd had with her parents seemed like a lifetime ago. Her Mother had gotten away from her brother as soon as she'd been able to. When describing him, she always said that he was an odd sort of fellow who merely went through the motions expected from him in life. She added that he'd only really been interested in two things, the preserving of his own life and the preserving of their family line.

Her Mother and Father had met young and fallen in love. Soon after they'd married – despite Edward's refusal to bless the marriage – they'd moved to Leister and had Daisy. Daisy's childhood and early teenage life had been a happy one. In Leister the hard times didn't seem so hard and the absence of King Richard wasn't felt as keenly. No one was trying to overthrow anyone else and though there was poverty all around it wasn't life condemning.

After the unfortunate pass of both her parents, Daisy had been shipped off to live with her Uncle Edward and her cousin Marion. She now wished that she'd run away for she couldn't stand the prison that had now become her home. Her Uncle was very set in his ways and clearly didn't like the decisions Daisy's Mother had made in life. By extension he didn't like the man she'd married or Daisy.

Daisy felt that she was not far off the position of servant and wondered what her life would become like as she lived under the roof of her immediate family. She'd never met her Uncle or cousin before. While she found she could almost cope with her Uncle, Marion was another matter entirely. She'd hoped that she would be a polite, well-spoken maiden who Daisy could form a close friendship with but she'd actually found Marion to be a self-centred, manipulative, attention seeking bitch. Daisy couldn't stand her and from the snippets she heard of Marion – from herself or from the talk of the other servants – Marion was juggling the affections of two men with no desire to choose one and end the suffering of the other.

The only name that had kept Daisy going since she'd arrived in Nottingham was _Robin Hood._ He had been a nobleman turned outlaw. It seemed that all the underdogs cheered for him, he took from the rich and gave to the poor, a noble conquest if ever there was one. Daisy wished she could be like him and run off to the woods to help the poor. She believed in standing up for what she believed in regardless of the consequences.

However, Daisy was trapped inside the house, unable to walk beyond the wall surrounding the garden. Besides – for a reason she was unsure about – several guards patrolled the small estate and seemed to watch the every move of her Uncle and Cousin.

She'd heard about how Robin Hood gave hope to those who were suffering and she dearly hoped that she could meet him so that he could pass on some of that hope to her. She knew that he was one of the men that Marion was toying with and by that fact knew that if he ever did come knocking, it wouldn't be to call on her.

With her Uncle and Cousin busy in Nottingham, Daisy had been quietly reading in the library when she began hearing noises. Of course the noises disrupted her peaceful quietness and she became suddenly alarmed. What sounded like footsteps were light and were clearly not the combined footsteps of both her Uncle and Cousin Marion. She suspected that a thief was trying his luck while her family were away. Hiding in the shadows of the library, she picked up one of the heavier books and hoped it was enough to protect her from the intruder.

He appeared silently, his moves calculated and he moved cautiously like he was afraid to be seen – obviously. He wore forest coloured clothes, had sandy brown hair and carried an intricately designed bow and arrow. Daisy watched him make his way around the room, she'd seen him leap effortlessly through the small window and as she watched him now, something about his movement made her suspect he wasn't particularly dangerous.

"Are you here to rob us?" she asked confidently as she stepped out of the shadows.

He didn't even jump as he heard her voice but merely turned to face her.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Says the intruder in the house." She replied

He smiled "I am sorry but I have never seen you here before, who is to say that you aren't the intruder."

"You wouldn't have had a chance to see me, unless you frequently visit the house when it's seemingly…empty. My Uncle has forbidden me from wandering further than the wall that surrounds the garden." She said bitterly.

"Edward is your Uncle? That would make…"

"Marion my cousin, yes." She supplied.

"How long have you been here?"

"Three months."

"What's your name?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"What's your?" she countered.

"I am Robin Hood."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really," he replied. "Now will you tell me your name?"

"Daisy."

"Beautiful," he murmured. "Tell me, why does your Uncle forbid you from leaving the premises?"

Daisy tried not to blush at the 'beautiful' comment but comments like that were so unheard of when talking of her that she almost couldn't help it.

"He believes my opinions unwise, that my talent for following what I believe in regardless of the consequences is something to be frowned upon." She said.

"You know that's what got me into trouble the first time." He replied.

Daisy giggled, enjoying his company and witty words. That was until she heard the tale tail sign of a carriage approaching. It was then she knew that their meeting must end.

"I must go." He said.

"Will you come back and visit?" she asked.

He looked apprehensive and she cursed herself, he probably thought she was a loon now.

"Please, you've given me so much hope already." She added, hoping it would lessen his worries.

He nodded and with a jump he was gone from the library.

Daisy took a few deep breaths, calming herself from the recent events. She struggled to keep the smile off her face but managed it just in time to hear her Uncle and Cousin return from their outing.

"Marion come here!" shouted her Uncle.

"No" replied Marion as she ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Daisy, come down here."

Daisy gulped, her Uncle did not sound happy and she rushed down the stairs – making sure she looked appropriate as she did and walked quietly into the room that her Uncle waited in. She coughed lightly to announce her presence.

"Ah Daisy, tomorrow you must come with me to Nottingham Castle." He said seriously.

"Why Uncle, I thought you didn't want me anywhere near there." She replied.

"It seems we have no choice now that Marion has announced your presence to the Sheriff. He was most put out and thinks we've been deliberately hiding you from him. He now demands to see you." Said her Uncle.

"Why would Marion do that?"

"It's not important, what's done is done." Said her Uncle.

Daisy nodded but she couldn't help but feel cheated.

"Please, when we go to Nottingham tomorrow, mind your manners. I know of your beliefs but they will not be valued by the Sheriff. Please don't do anything that will put _my_ life in danger."

She nodded "I shall try Uncle."

She noted that he'd said nothing of her life, he was only concerned with the protection of his own life and that made her feel very sad indeed.

Daisy left her Uncle to his thoughts and went upstairs to speak with Marion. Not even bothering to knock on the door, she barged in and asked; "why did you do it?"

"I thought you'd be happy, you know now you actually get to leave the house." Replied Marion.

"Seriously, cut the lies, what happened?"

"As if I would reveal any of Robin Hood's secrets to the Sheriff, doesn't he know how close I am to Robin? Poor Sir Guy, blinded by his pathetic emotions, he was positively seething when I refused to say anything. I expect he'll visit me soon." She said.

"So in the heat of the moment you sacrificed your own cousin to save your own skin." Said Daisy.

"Rather you than me. Besides I don't understand what your problem is, I did you a favour, you wanted to get out and now you can."

"That's exactly the point, you don't understand." Replied Daisy.


	3. Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, just my character Daisy

**ROBIN HOOD**

Life was never dull, staying alive, fighting for the poor, fighting for King Richard and fighting for Marion. Robin couldn't imagine a time when his life had been better, his experiences in life had helped shape him as a man and he wouldn't take anything back, regardless of how gruesome it had been. Life had got better since he'd found others like him, his group of men and women were what family should be. With them he had successfully accomplished many a thing that he hadn't thought possible.

Still life kept turning and the Sheriff kept scheming and there was always work to be done. Robin had snuck away from the rest of them so that he could visit Marion. She'd been disappointed in him when he'd given up his previous life for a life in the forest but she had soon come round to why he'd done it and had become an important helper in his schemes since. Robin and Marion were like a fairy-tale set in stone, except that the stone seemed to be crumbling.

Before he'd set off to the Holy Land, his relationship with Marion and the future that would come seemed all well and certain, yet since his return it would have been foolish to not recognise that changes had taken place. Marion was more secretive, more distant and seemed content with having a friendship with Guy of Gisbourne. No matter how much Robin tried to dissuade her of her connections with the Sheriff, she was adamant that she needed them that they would help in the future.

Robin was unsure if he loved Marion or not, he knew it was destined for them to be together but he was uncertain if that was what he wanted now. He knew he felt very deeply for Marion but was unsure as to how deep the feeling ran. If Marion were to offer him some clue, to voice that his feelings were returned, he would have some proof but she remained as aloof and secretive as ever. Perhaps that was why he chased her.

The carriage was absent when he arrived but he could hear someone shuffling about in the house so assumed that Marion's Father, Edward was out and that Marion was in. He gracefully lifted himself to the second floor window and jumped inside. The house was silent, it was worrying as Marion usually came running when she heard someone attempting to enter the house.

He jumped startled when he heard someone call out: "Are you here to rob us?"

He turned, it was not Marion's voice he had heard but another completely unfamiliar voice. She was fragile looking but he knew from first-hand experience that looking fragile didn't mean she couldn't hold her own. She had long curly blonde hair, so blonde it looked like it had been kissed by the sun. Her eyes seemed to hold a deep sadness and understanding in them, yet Robin could only admire the deep greenness of them. She was probably just an inch or so shorter than Marion and she had a small genuine smile upon her face.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"Says the intruder in the house."

Robin smiled, she was quick, and he'd give her that, "I am sorry but I have never seen you here before, who is to say that you aren't the intruder?"

"You wouldn't have had a chance to see me, unless you frequently visit the house when it's seemingly empty…My Uncle has forbidden me from wandering further than the wall that surrounds the garden." She said bitterly.

Robin was unnerved by her change in attitude, what had started off as witty conversation had turned bitter. The look in her eyes of longing and despair. Robin felt that she looked a little like a caged animal and wonder what Edward had been thinking when he forbade her from leaving the house and garden and who exactly she was.

"Edward is your Uncle? That would make…"

"Marion my cousin, yes."

Robin frowned, how long had she been living here? Robin had seen Marion not a couple of days ago and she had mentioned nothing on the subject of a cousin living with her. It was yet another black mark on Marion's character, making Robin wonder just what else she was hiding from him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Three months."

Robin's frown increased, how could Marion have avoided telling him this particular piece of information for three months?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" she countered.

"I am Robin Hood."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

Her hopefulness confused him.

"Really," he replied. "Now will you tell me your name?"

"Daisy."

"Beautiful," he murmured, hoping she wouldn't hear. "Tell me, why does your Uncle forbid you from leaving the premises?"

Robin thought he saw her blush slightly and wondered if she'd heard him call her beautiful. Her body squared at his question and she raised her chin to look him directly in the eye.

"He believes my opinions unwise, that my talent for following what I believe in regardless of the consequences is something to be frowned upon." She said.

"You know that's what got me into trouble the first time." Said Robin.

Inside he was smiling, amused that Edward had chosen to hide her from the world because she wanted to fight for what was wrong. She was a woman who shared the same views as he did and for a moment he wondered what it would be like to have her in his group…before he quickly dismissed the idea of course.

Daisy had giggled at his words, inflating Robin's ego. Then he heard the sign of a carriage approaching and knew it was time to go, he did not want to meet with Marion now.

"I must go."

"Will you come back and visit?" she asked.

Robin thought of saying no but the look of hope on her face was too much to ignore, that and the words which followed had him nodding before he jumped from the window.

Robin tried very hard that night when he was back at camp to forget all about Daisy, but she seemed determined to remain stuck in his head. He'd meant it when he'd said she was beautiful, it wasn't just her name that had made him think that. He supposed that standing next to Marion – whose personality seemed as big as her ego – Daisy would hardly be noticed but standing alone she was a force all of her own. Now he had seen her he didn't think he could forget her any time soon. She was simply beautiful.

As night drew into morning, Robin and his men made plans for the day. Robin was pleased that the mornings heist had gone well, the villagers of Locksley now had a little more to call their own and the Sheriff had lost out again. With their luck they'd have to be careful the next couple of days as the Sheriff's men were sure to be scouting the forest for them, but as usual Robin knew that they would beat them hands down.

He'd been returning from one of the outlying villages when he overheard his men bring someone into the cave. They often met up in the cave before returning to camp in case they were being followed by anyone. He was alarmed as it was almost an unspoken rule that no one be bought into the cave unless it was an emergency. He was about to unleash his temper when he realised the person was injured and still giving his men witty remarks. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

He turned to look at who had arrived, a mask of horror and outrage appearing on his face as he took in their appearance. His anger at his men was quickly replaced with his anger towards whoever was responsible for the injuries on this person's face.

"Daisy?"


	4. Daisy Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, only my original character Daisy

**DAISY**

The morning of the day Daisy was due to visit Nottingham was sticky with warmth, the summer breeze non-existent and the sun blazing in the sky. The hope instilled by the visit of Robin yesterday had now been overshadowed by her worry of visiting the Sheriff of Nottingham. Her thoughts of Robin were foolish anyway, there was no way someone as handsome and heroic as Robin would hold her in any regard. Besides, despite how Marion felt about Robin now, they had been betrothed before he left for the Holy Land and if you'd had Marion in your grasps, Daisy knew she wasn't even close to coming second.

For her trip – and despite the turmoil she was feeling about it – she'd decided to wear a forest green crushed velvet dress. Green was her favourite colour, followed by blue and it was not a coincident that she was dressing in the exact shade of green that Robin was wearing yesterday. The bodice of the dress was tight, the skirt flared out and the sleeves were long ending at her wrists. She'd left most of her blonde hair loose and free but she tied up the most unruly bits.

Thankfully Marion was not to accompany them to Nottingham, Daisy summarised that this was either because her Uncle had forbidden Marion from joining them or because the Sheriff had declined her presence. The only person Daisy wished to see as she climbed into the carriage was Robin, so he could instil something within her to calm her nerves.

As they closed in on Nottingham town, Daisy was struck by how gloomy and menacing the castle was. Nottingham town was filled with unhappy people doing their best at making a living in their small houses and ragged clothes. For the first time Daisy was struck with what real poverty was and it made her mad. She'd seen the poor in Leicester but never to this degree. It made her wonder what kind of a man the Sheriff was that he would allow the people to suffer so.

When the carriage pulled up outside the castle, Daisy was reminded of how much she detested the stuffiness of a carriage and how she preferred the freedom of a horse. However, her Uncle was now too weak to ride a horse so the carriage was more of a necessity for his health. Besides, he'd never let her on a horse anyway, that would require giving her freedom.

They weren't important enough to be met at the gates and were instead escorted to an extravagant hall by a solider. The Sheriff was sitting in the middle of the room with an elaborate display of food laid out on a table before them. The Sheriff was a short man with an unpleasant expression on his face, his hair had all but disappeared and he was well on his fay to getting a plump belly from all the food he was consuming. To the right of him stood a surly man dressed completely in black leather. He wore a black belt and on the belt he carried a sword, and with the way one of his hands rested on the hilt of the sword, you knew he meant serious business.

"Ahh the secret girl is revealed." Said the Sheriff.

Daisy was sure he was being purposefully sarcastic, but she was more concerned with what was proper; nodding in welcome or curtsying. She went for the latter.

"At least this one has manners. What is your name? Who are you?"

Daisy had been under the impression that the Sheriff knew who she was thanks to the mouth on her cousin. Perhaps he just wanted to hear the same words from her own mouth.

"I am Daisy Cossu, my Mother was Edward's sister, when my parent's died I found myself with nowhere else to go. My Uncle is the only family I have left." She said.

"What about a husband?" the Sheriff asked.

"Unfortunately I have not yet found a husband." She replied.

Daisy did not like the gleam that appeared in the Sheriff's eye once she had answered his question. He looked like that cat that had got the cream and she suddenly felt very weary and realised that this Sheriff was one that liked to play games.

"What do you think Gisbourne, will she do for you?" he asked.

Gisbourne stared at her up and down and Daisy felt herself slowly getting angrier and angrier as the look in his eye was one of distaste.

"She is no beauty." He replied at long last.

The Sheriff laughed "turned down by Gisbourne I'm afraid."

"If I may Sheriff, if I am lucky enough to marry, it will be for love only." She said proudly.

The Sheriff frowned "I see you have a bit of a mouth on you as well." He said.

Her Uncle jumped up immediately – not to her defence though – "I apologise for her My Lord."

The Sheriff waved him off grumpily "I expect to see her in the castle more often and for god's sake don't keep her locked up in the house. If anything you should lock your own daughter up instead, a menace to society."

Both Daisy and her Uncle nodded at the Sheriff's…request (demand).

"Well leave now! Gisbourne I believe you can escort Miss Cossu home separately from her Uncle. Give her a tour of the village is you will."

Daisy could do nothing but allow Gisbourne to lead her away as her Uncle was escorted back to their carriage. As they neared the stables, Gisbourne grabbed her arm harshly and forced her to face him. There was that look of distain again, it was like he was seeing everything Marion was not and was angered by it. It was clear to Daisy where his feelings lay.

"Do you have any experience riding a horse or are you going to be a problem?" he asked harshly.

"I have been riding since I was a small child, now I shall ask you to unhand me!" She replied in a deadly voice.

They rode in silence, Gisbourne remained the dullest of hosts, only pointing out the bear minimum, which included a couple of villages along the way and moaned constantly about the poverty all around them. Daisy flexed her arms as they rode, her arm already hurt from where Gisbourne grabbed her and would no doubt bruise.

They dismounted for a tour of Locksley Village, which Daisy quickly learnt was Gisbourne's pride and joy, having claimed it from Robin Hood. It was quite a quaint village, the people seemed to be fairing quite well but they all looked upon her with distrust and upon Gisbourne with fear. Daisy wished she could talk to the villagers but knew that would be frowned upon by Gisbourne, she couldn't show her true feelings in front of someone so stuck inside the Sheriff's pocket, so she settled for discreetly smiling at the villagers.

When they reached Locksley Manor, Daisy noticed the horses had been led to some towers of hay and were happily munching away. Gisbourne led her into the Manor and then turned on her, much like he'd done when he asked if she could ride. He grabbed both her forearms and pushed her backwards. His nails – unusually sharp for a male – cut into her arms despite her long dress sleeves and made her wince painfully.

"Sir Gisbourne what are you doing?" she asked timidly.

"You live with Marion and despite my greatest efforts she is…resistant to my advances. You will persuade her that a union with me is beneficial to all." He hissed.

"Marion does not listen to what I say." Replied Daisy.

She was not quite ready for his response but she felt the pain and sting from the slap that she received. Though she was not quite used to pain such as this, she refused to back down and take orders from someone such as Sir Gisbourne. The taste of blood on her lip was enough for her to realise that if he wanted, Sir Gisbourne could do some serious damage to her. Still she would not comply with his orders.

"You will make her listen if you know what's good for you." He growled.

"You do not control me." She replied.

He pressed his nails into her skin with more force and she felt the pain as cuts were created, she knew then that she had to get out of there before he really lost his temper and did some serious damage. Using what strength she could muster, she managed to break free of his grip, ran all the way to the horse and sped off on horseback before Gisbourne even had a hope of catching her.

In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea to gallop off into a forest she didn't know but she just wanted to find a sanctuary away from the fear she felt. She knew she looked a fright from her split lip to the tears rolling down her face to the bleeding nail marks she could now see appearing through the sleeves of her forest green dress.

She was further convinced that her ill thought escape plan was bad when a tall menacing man with a long wooden stick stepped out in front of her. This made her horse read up and had her clinging on for dear life. Once the horse had settled, she made sure to keep her face down as she tried to stop the tears from falling and compose herself from the bandits before her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the woods alone?"

Daisy hoped he hadn't seen the state she was in, she didn't want them to think she was an easy target.

"Running away." She replied.

"Surely a fine dressed woman as yourself would have some money tucked away on your person. There is probably a nice fortune waiting for you at home with a husband on the side, your money would be better spent on the poor. If you hand it over now, they'll be no need for trouble."

Daisy was no afraid of this man but she was afraid of what he could do. He was right, she did have a fortune at home but it was a dowry saved for the moment she got married. What little money she had on her person she would gladly give to the poor, she just wasn't sure if this man intended to give money to the poor like he said. Just as she was about to hand over her money, several other people appeared from the shadows of the forest; a brown haired chap with a grumpy expression, a dark haired man with a moustache and a smiling small dark skinned, dark haired woman who seemed to be masquerading as a boy.

"John," said the woman. "Can't you see she's injured? You know your harassing her isn't doing her any good."

"You can get down off your horse now Miss, we won't harm you, we're Robin Hood's men." Said the man with the moustache.

Daisy slowly dismounted her horse, careful not to jostle her injuries and reached within her cloak to retrieve a small pouch of coins that she'd bought with her that day.

"Oh no Miss, you must keep your money." Said the woman.

"Take it, you will do more good with it than I will." Said Daisy determinately.

The man with the moustache studied her for a moment, "we will accept your money if you let us tend to your injuries."

"Are you kidding? We can't take her to camp, Robin will kill us!" said the grumpy looking man.

The woman glared at him, "we'll take her to the cave. We were supposed to meet him there anyway."

Daisy felt her heart lighten at the thought of seeing Robin again so soon but then felt a jolt in her bones and the thought of him seeing her like this.

"We'll have to blindfold you though, I hope you don't mind." Said the woman.

Daisy shook her head, mounted her horse and allowed herself to be blindfolded. It was a quiet walk to their intended destination, Daisy suspected this was more for their benefit than hers, they didn't want to draw attention to themselves travelling in a large group, nor did they want her to know the exact location of where they were taking her. When they came to the end of their journey, a new voice joined them, moaning profusely about what Robin would say and Daisy assumed that this was a meeting place of sorts. The group stopped and allowed Daisy to dismount her horse, they moved forward and immediately most of the light was taken away from Daisy, she assumed this meant they were undercover or underground. When her blindfold was removed, Daisy enjoyed several curious seconds of looking around before her vision was blocked by another body.

"Daisy?" asked Robin.

"You know her?" the others chorused.

Robin nodded "she's Marion's cousin".

He looked her up and down and Daisy had to refrain from squirming under his stare.

"Why were you in the woods?" he asked.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." Replied Robin.

Daisy changed the subject, "are you going to introduce me to everyone or are we going to continue with this awkward silence?"

He smiled at her, no _smirked_ at her. Daisy starred back a few moments before the woman who'd noticed her injuries first led her away. Sitting down in the most ladylike way possible, Daisy waited for the pain to start – treating wounds was never painless.

"Allow me to introduce my men," said Robin as he pointed to them in turn. "My faithful companion Much, Allan, Will, Little John and the woman tending to you is Djac."

Daisy was glad she could now put names to the faces before her, though she was a little fearful of John who was by no means 'little'.

Daisy hissed in pain as Djac rolled up her sleeves exposing the half-moon cuts upon her forearms and the bruises appearing just above. She sighed as she shrugged of Djac's apology. She felt Robin's eyes glaring at her injuries and knew that he never enjoyed seeing someone in pain.

"I've been in Nottingham a while but my Uncle, fearful of the opinions my parents held decided it was best to keep me captive within the manor. It may have escape your attention but my Uncle is far more concerned with keeping himself alive than his is with the lives of others around him. My predicament started when, during a meeting with the Sheriff, Marion thought it best to sacrifice another in order to preserve herself. You see my Uncle was right to be fearful, I have strong beliefs about helping the poor – it's why I gave my money freely – and he didn't want the Sheriff to see me as an opportunity to make an example of. I'm not very good at restraining my opinions. Then Marion let slip that I was being hidden and suddenly the Sheriff wanted to see me."

She paused as Djac rubbed something on her wounds that made her eyes water.

"I did not understand the Sheriff's sudden desire to meet me, I am unimportant but I shudder to think it might be because he's heard of my parents work in Leister. Of course I could do nothing but comply with the wishes of the Sheriff and my Uncle. I think I only made a small impression on the Sheriff – he seemed more inclined to use me to prove others opinions – Gisbourne assured me that Marion shone brightest – which I believe was the Sheriff's game all along. It doesn't matter, beauty has never been my thing anyway. Next thing the Sheriff was ordering Gisbourne to show me around the surrounding villages. I would have preferred to explore myself and get to know the people but I did my best not to speak my mind. Everything was fine until we reached Locksley Manor and Gisbourne turned on me." Said Daisy.

"He caused your injuries?" said Allan incredulously.

"You sound surprised, from everything I've heard of Gisbourne he acted as I suspected. Gisbourne wishes to wed Marion but she is not…responding to his advances. He wishes for me to change her mind on the matter and when I refused he told me that I had better do as I was told or my life would be in danger."

Daisy could tell that Robin was displeased by the news – both Gisbourne's intentions and his actions towards Daisy. Though Daisy did not know the true extent of his feelings towards Marion, she hoped that he got out of her tangled web soon. Even as children, Daisy knew Marion had had a way of manipulating and controlling events to suit her own purpose – she only had to read the letters her parents received to know that. Daisy just hoped Marion's desire to help the poor was real and not just another ploy to gain something she wanted, with Marion it was hard to tell.

Djac had finished treating her wounds. Her forearms were wrapped in bandages that would be hidden below her sleeves but also allow her wounds to breathe and heal. Djac had added some sort of salve to her cut lip and though it didn't smell particularly good, it was making the pain fade away. Daisy tanked the woman with a pat on the hand and a meaningful glance. In return she was rewarded with a genuine smile which lit up Djac's face.

"I fear I have intruded upon your generosity long enough. There are countless others out there that need your help more than I and I don't wish to deprive them of their crowned hope. Come it is getting late, blindfold me, lead me out and let me be on my way." She said formally.

"Her I like." Said John as he re-tied her blindfold back on.

Once they were a substantial distance away they removed the blindfold and allowed her to mount her horse. Just before she had ridden too far to see them, Robin called out to her.

"Now you are no longer on house arrest will we see more of you?" he asked.

"We'll see." She replied.

*&amp;-..-&amp;*

Once she arrived back at her Uncle's house she was rather out of breath having galloped so fast upon the horse. Walking slowly into the house her senses were on high alert but everything seemed as it should.

"You're back later than I thought, did you have a nice exploration of the villages?" asked her Uncle as he unexpectedly appeared behind her.

"It was most enjoyable Uncle and Sir Guy of Gisbourne was the perfect host to accompany me" replied Daisy cordially.

"Right, very well. I think perhaps you took a little tired, maybe you should retire for the night" said Uncle.

"I do feel rather exhausted, perhaps you are right. Uncle I shall have a small mouth to eat and then I shall retire for the night" said Daisy.

"Do not forget to wish goodnight to Marion Daisy" said her Uncle.

"Of course not Uncle" replied Daisy.


	5. Marion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, just my original character Daisy

**MARION**

Marion wasn't bad not really but her Father had instilled his only rule in her at a young age: always protect yourself. She supposed her Mother was partially to blame, she'd died when Marion was very young, leaving her without the love and advice she'd needed growing up and with a Father whose main goal in life was to marry her off. She'd had a charmed life but it wasn't her fault, her Father had spoiled her, Robin Hood had loved her and Sir Guy of Gisbourne wanted her. What was a girl to do with so many men in their life? There was no doubt that she didn't enjoy the attention, it had cultivated a certain ego inside of her.

Her future plans had definitely gone out of the window the day her cousin arrived. Her Father rarely talked about his sister and when he did it was with a tone of disgust that surpassed all his other hatreds. With the little information she had been given, Marion had been expecting a stumpy troll of a cousin with little manners or worldly experience.

Marion had had her life set on being the fairest of them all but upon seeing her cousin's face she felt that life shatter around her. She knew she was really vain but really, was it her fault or the fault of those around her? Marion, you'll soon be aware, will always blame another instead of herself. It was a lucky coincidence that though Marion's cousin Daisy was extremely beautiful, she didn't know it. Her cousin obviously had several insecurities that Marion was more than prepared to take advantage of.

She was made very happy when Daisy was put on house arrest shortly after she arrived. Her views were entirely too offensive to the current Sheriff and neither Marion or her Father wanted to risk their lives at the expense of a wrongly placed comment. Besides the less Daisy saw of Nottingham, the less Nottingham could interfere with Marion's plans.

Of course it was hard work balancing who she was with both Robin and Gisbourne panting after her, her attempts to help the poor as her alter ego had been put to rest. She'd only done it to keep Robin keen, and was happy to give it up, she was a Lady and getting her hands dirty wasn't something she could enjoy.

She wasn't sure how long she could keep both Robin and Gisbourne interested, it would be easy to cut them off but she didn't know if she could survive without their constant affection. Heaven forbid they found someone else to focus their attentions on, no Daisy was better off in the house where no one could see her.

Then of course there had been that fateful day in Nottingham with the Sheriff. Her Father had only just given her access back to the Sheriff's meetings – her wild tongue having created too much trouble before. She'd reaffirmed her determination to save herself when the Sheriff had knocked her for six by asking her to reveal the location of Robin Hood. Of course it would have been easy to unveil Robin had she known of his secret location but she didn't and however unkind she may be, she wouldn't take him from his devoted followers. As much as she disliked the poor she couldn't argue that they needed him.

So instead of giving the Sheriff what he wanted, she gave up the only other piece of information she had, the secrets of Daisy. Of course she knew of the interest in the Cossu Family, their opinions of life and society had put them on the radar long before they were killed and she knew that would capture the Sheriff's interest. Daisy had a lot of wealth still it was unseemly for an unmarried woman to live alone – at least, that was the excuse her Father had given for welcoming her into their home. She knew the Sheriff liked to collect his wealthy enemies to squeeze money from them before disposing of them. IT had been far easier to give up her cousin's name than she thought.

Of course her Father had been furious at her outburst and had banished her to the Manor without so much as a backwards glance. When they left for Nottingham the following day, Marion was outraged, angry and jealous that her Father stood by his decision of not allowing her to accompany them. On other days she'd be relieved that her Father had left her alone but alas the one thing that managed to shatter her ice cold heart was currently away and unable to occupy her time. She sat twiddling her thumbs and sighing in frustration and annoyance till her Father returned home. She had thought about going out and either finding Robin or following her Father and cousin to Notttingham but decided it wasn't worth the trouble. Her jealousy spiked again when her Father informed her that Daisy was still out, being given a tour by Sir Gisbourne.

_'__That should be me.'_ She thought. _'__One look at her beauty and I'll be forgotten. It cannot be.'_

With her jealousy her anger grew and grew and she couldn't help but confront Daisy when she returned from her outing.

"Hasn't asked you to call him Sir Guy yet?"

To her disappointment, Daisy didn't seem even a little bothered.

"I wouldn't take such liberties with a man I've just met." Replied Daisy.

Of course the words Daisy said were slightly different but Marion only heard what she wanted to and she was unhappy with Daisy's aloof attitude.

She sneered at her cousin "don't get used to it, you won't be the shiny new to for long."

Feeling she had the upper hand on her cousin she retreated to her room with her head held high and shut the door behind her. Waiting on her desk was a letter and a pale pink rose. As she read the letter she began to think that not every part of her life was going downhill.


	6. Daisy Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BBC Robin Hood, just my original character, Daisy.

**AN: **I haven't abandoned this story - as people would like to believe - I have just been busy with other work. I will endeavour to post on a semi-regular bases but I make no promises. It all depends on how quickly I can write and what gets in my way ~ Hannah

**DAISY**

After Marion's almost hateful words and her less than happy 'adventures' the day before yesterday, she'd been more than a little reluctant to venture out into Nottingham once more. However her Uncle had been persistent, despite the fact that it was more a job for the household staff, he Uncle had sent her to Nottingham with a short list of food to buy.

She'd taken a horse and not a carriage, she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. A lack of recognition towards who she was and her title afforded a different insight into the poverty around her and it was a more damming one. How others could live while the general health and living of more than half the people around them was so poor, was beyond her. She wanted to give them a little money but also didn't want to be mobbed or be separated from her horse. She'd have to talk to Robin Hood about it if she ever did see him again.

Leaving her horse at the stables, she made her way to the market and began buying the required items. On foot it was much easier to tell her status and see her wealth, it afforded her with a level of respect and safety – respect from the villagers, safety from the soldiers. She had been expecting to have a stress free outing but she should have known she'd seal her fate as soon as she uttered those thoughts.

A commotion up ahead caught her attention, she moved – not too quickly – to the scene, hoping she could help before the situation became too dire. She thought it looked like a simple misunderstanding but upon closer inspection realised she recognised one of the men involved. Thinking nothing of what she was about to di, she sprinted forward before her brain had realised what had happened.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" she asked politely.

The solider present looked her up and down with a sneer before bowing formally and returning to a stiff upright position.

"Caught this hooligan causing trouble at the market. He looks suspiciously familiar, probably one of Robin Hood's men, thought I'd take him to be questioned."

"Questioned by whom?"

"The Sheriff M'Lady."

Daisy laughed loudly and mockingly. The solider blushed in embarrassment while the 'hooligan' looked on in confusion.

"I'm afraid to say you've got it wrong. This man here is my servant, I sent him up ahead because I hear the fish man is notoriously hard to deal with and I didn't want the hassle. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble but I will be needing him back now."

The solider and his sneer – which seemed a permanent fixture – glared at her as if contemplating the truth of her words.

"Of course if you'd prefer we could always take this matter to the Sheriff. I know him personally – though not that well – but I doubt he'll be happy to be bothered with something so…unimportant."

The solider seemed to sense her seriousness, his life was worth more than his need to inform the Sheriff. It would end in death if he was wrong anyway.

"He's yours?" asked the solider.

"I'm sorry has he been causing trouble? He's new and is proving more difficult to break" she said as she glared disgustedly at Much.

"No harm My Lady but you best finish up your tasks and remove him from Nottingham before he causes more harm" said the guard.

"Of course, I only have one more stop to make then I shall be leaving. Rest assure he'll receive his punishment later" she said.

"Of course My Lady" said the guards.

Daisy watched as the guards bid her a good day and walked off. She was amazed that her small bit of acting had actually worked. She turned to face Much and saw him open his mouth to speak. She quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"No, no talking. I have to pick up some cheese, then we will leave Nottingham and then you can talk" she said sternly.

Much nodded in consent and they walked in silence to fetch some cheese. The crowd cheering the jester was still going but the noise level was much quieter suggesting that people had tired of his acts or he was tidying up to leave.

On the return from Nottingham, things got a little less tense.

"What were you doing Much? You could have been caught!"

"Sorry, it was just a retrieval mission, should have been easy, I got held up and I'm most grateful that you arrived to save me. How can I repay you?"

"By being more careful, you're a good man Much, the world would be a harsher place if you were to leave it."

Much scarpered off sometime later and Daisy was left to her own devices. She should have gone straight home, she shouldn't have lingered with the flowers and the wildlife but she couldn't help herself. When she did return it was to a less than happy surprise. Guards stood outside the house, a dark black carriage was parked before them and her Uncle stood outside with a raging expression on his face.

"Where have you been Daisy?" asked Gisborne as he appeared from behind the carriage.

"To the market, Uncle sent me," she replied as she gestured to the basket she carried. She wished she hadn't dismounted her horse before coming to the front of the house.

"It took you all morning to visit the market? What were you doing with yourself?"

"I was daydreaming Sir, the flowers out were too pretty to be ignored."

"I have word that you stopped a thief in Nottingham, claimed he was your servant and yet I see no sign of him here," said Gisborne.

"I simply saw someone in need and I helped."

"You weren't in a position to help! I have it on good authority that that thief is one of Robin Hood's men! Are you seeing Hood? Are you in cohorts with them? Tell me girl or I'll see you hang."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't met the person you're referring to. I helped someone in need, I didn't think it was a big deal and I paid the street seller what was owed to him."

"I didn't know you were a liar. Perhaps you need to be taught how to toe the line. Marion will tell you, we take crimes very seriously. Marion's punishment was humiliation, but we have something special in mind for you."

"What do you mean?"

Daisy struggled as the two guards clamped their hands down on her arms and dragged her into the carriage. She called out to her Uncle but he did nothing other than watch her be taken away. He didn't even look guilty for not helping her.

"Women need to be taught their place, if they don't listen then the only way is through pain…" Gisborne eyed her dangerously, a sneer upon his face and a blackened cruelty in his eyes.


	7. Edward Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, just the original plot and character Daisy

**AN: **Aren't you lot lucky getting another chapter so quickly! The next should be out on Saturday depending on if I write it in time. The story is split up into three parts. There is 1 more chapter of the first part before the second starts but I'll posting all parts in this same story and not posting separate ones (does that make sense?) ~ Hannah

**EDWARD**

Edward was furious with himself for thinking he could invite such an insolent child into his home and mould her into the perfect daughter he so desired. He should have realised she had too much of her parents in her. His sister had been the bane in his life. She had always been a rebellious devil, never thinking of others and always getting into trouble. She cared little of the consequences of her actions or of the authority that stood before her. Edward had been relieved when she married, hoping married life would keep her grounded and more stabilised (personally Edward thought she needed to be controlled). Instead she'd met a man who was of equal mind and shared the same opinions and ideals as her. Moving away to Leister had been her saving grace, with her so far away it was almost impossible for them to be mistaken for relatives. However, this did not stop the reputation of his sister reaching his ears as her reputation far preceded her and unfortunately that reputation followed him around his entire adult life.

Marion, he'd long realised, was a lost caused and any plans he had for her were now stuck in the wastelands of nevermore. Despite the way his daughter had turned out and knowing how her life would probably turn out, he still cringed at the thought of her with Gisbourne. Despite his first reluctance to let Daisy leave the house, he had hoped she'd be the perfect distraction to get Gisbourne away from Marion. However it seemed that Daisy couldn't even do that right.

It was difficult to tell who hated Daisy more, the Sheriff or Gisbourne. Edward knew he shouldn't admit it but she was high on his hate list as well. After all he'd given her, care for her and taken her in in her time of need, this was how she repaid him; gallivanting around with Robin Hood and caring little for the hand that fed her. These were dark times and just like her Mother before her, she was dangling dangerously close to killing them all. He honestly couldn't believe her escapades of late, he had half a mind to bring them up as soon as she arrived home. From storming out on Gisbourne to being found wandering the woods alone to helping some poor vagabond in the streets of Nottingham, her disobedience knew no bounds.

Edward had definitely drawn the short straw in life, if it wasn't for the fact that continuing the family life was engraved into his brain, he wouldn't have even bothered with the marrying malarkey. Women were far too much hassle in his opinion.

Deep down he knew he wasn't being entirely fair, his niece was clearly hurting, he could hear her cries from upstairs and had done nothing to help her. In fact he had forbidden her from leaving her room in fear of her causing more trouble for them. Where he should have been anxious to help her out, he became paranoid with the possibility of suffering because of her foolish decision. Daisy had tried to tell her uncle what had happened but he had refused to listen. In his eyes she was already guilty, so why give her further chance to lie to his face when he could lock her up and listen no more.

Edward was, if nothing more, a fighter. He fought to survive against all costs. He was not a family man, or really a loving man. He projected an ideal he wished others to believe but that didn't mean that was his actual persona. If he was being honest with himself, then he didn't really want to put the effort in anyway. He'd often thought his biggest mistake was getting married. He'd married the fairest maiden in all the lands, her beauty called hundreds of suitors to knock at her door every day. Yet out of everyone she had chosen him but it wasn't until they married that he realised what trouble she could cause. He loved her yes, but he resented the fact that she had left him. He wasn't good with Marion, she was too much like her Mother but didn't have her Mother to guide her. He had done his best but his best just wasn't good enough, he had let down his only child but was just too blind to see it.

Edward knew in his heart that he'd been a fool, he should have never agreed to take in his niece. He should have just bitten the bullet and told her to look for kindness elsewhere. As he was blind to the faults of his daughter, he saw his problems as only starting once Daisy was within residence. He should have locked her in her room or put her to work as one of the servants as letting her out had been the real problem. At first he had hoped that she would woo the Sheriff or at least Gisbourne, a match between them would have been good and would have freed Marion from his clutches. Alas Daisy had been noticed but noticed for being caught in a trap laid for another.

By that point Edward could do little to save her. Whether she was innocent or guilty meant nothing to the people around her, she was caught where she shouldn't have been and the consequences had been damming. Edward didn't even want to think of the marks marring Daisy's back since the flogging she endured. He was thankful it had been a private flogging but knew that was so Robin Hood couldn't interfere and save her and for that he felt a shred of guilt for his niece.

The Sheriff and Gisbourne had been so adamant that Daisy had been in the wrong, that she had helped one of Robin Hood's men that Edward hadn't thought to help her. Robin Hood was a menace to everyone who wanted to live. Edward had once thought him to be a good man but not anymore. What man of noble birth hid out in a forest instead of doing his duty? Not a good one.

There was a small part of his brain that acknowledged that Daisy might die from her injuries. He hadn't let the servants heal her, he wanted her to suffer and let her pain be a reminder of what she had done. Perhaps he was wrong but it was too late to change his mind now. She was no longer crying, in fact all was silent.

Foolish girl, he should have pushed her out on the street, she wouldn't have harmed him or his reputation that way. Perhaps it was time to focus on Marion again, she could be saved. She _had _to be saved. He would marry her off whether she liked it or not. Maybe all was not lost with Gisbourne, maybe he could push those two together and life would be easier for him.

He just had to think of what to do with Daisy…


	8. Daisy Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood BBC, just Daisy.

**DAISY**

Daisy wondered if life was worth it. So far it seemed not. For every good encounter there was a bad one to follow it up. Her parents had died, she'd been shipped to Nottingham and now her back was cut up. She didn't know how the Sheriff had found out she'd helped Much in Nottingham or even how he'd worked out Much was a member of Robin's gang. She wasn't even sure this incident had anything to do with her run in with the guards at Nottingham. The Sheriff had made it clear that he didn't like Daisy from the word go. She suspected that it had something to do with her parents and their very vocal rebellion.

Every movement Daisy made hurt the cuts on her back. They hadn't been kind to her. There had been no fanfare, no crowd, the deed had been carried out in her Uncle's home. She'd cried out, begged for help and mercy but none had come. The tears she'd shed had finally come to a stop and she felt empty, completely void of emotion. There was nothing here for her, what was she to do?

She needed to leave, that much was certain. She could no longer rely on the support of her Uncle or Marion. She'd been foolish to think that she could, that her family would be around to help her. There was no family here, just empty people filled with vicious thoughts. Her Uncle was a lesser man than she ever thought. She knew he'd been a very serious and law abiding, but she had never realised how selfish he was. He cared for no one but himself, perhaps that's why her Uncle and Marion had survived for so long, because they looked out for number one and no other.

Though her movements were slow, Daisy managed to dress herself and pack a small cloth bag of simple clothes and memories of her parents. She would leave come hell or high water, there was no way she was staying.

Her door banged open, she flinched.

Her small reaction had anger boiling under her veins. She refused to become weak because of what had happened to her, she refused to let others take control of her. She was stronger than this, her pain would not be the end of her.

"Up already? Perhaps they didn't whip you hard enough."

The steel in Marion's voice was enough to cut through even the thickest of metal.

"Showing your true colours at last Marion, I wondered when you'd finally abandon your 'nice girl' image."

"I've hated you since the moment you walked through the door, bags in hand and looking like a drowned vole. I knew you wouldn't fit with our lifestyle here. You're too outspoken, just like your parents and you care little for those around you. Your actions could have had serious consequences on Father and I but you seemed not to care. I'm so glad I had the sense to rat you out, granted I had hoped you'd be taken to Nottingham gaol but seeing you so beaten and hearing your screams echo around the house was amusement enough. You don't belong here Daisy, you are but a poor girl in a rich man's world, no one wants you."

Daisy steeled herself against the tears that threatened to fall at the sound of Marion's betrayal. What had she ever done to deserve such treatment from her own flesh and blood? Did family really mean so little in Nottingham?

"Are you running away? I should really inform Father about that, maybe he'll put you in a new kind of gaol, six feet under the ground."

"Marion, your words mean nothing because that's all they are, words."

Daisy fell to the side, using the dresser for support as she raised one hand up to her face. Marion had punched her, an act that had caught Daisy by surprise. She could feel no blood but knew her face would begin to bruise. The pain in her face almost outweighed the pain on her back, this was more personal, carried out by Marion herself and not on Marion's behalf.

"You underestimated me," crowed Marion.

Daisy starred at her for a long moment. There were many things she could say to Marion but she knew that none of her words would make a good impact or impression. Marion was too far gone to be persuaded by words. Daisy wondered if Marion had always been like this, had she been born evil? Or had she become this way after losing her Mother? The world was a funny place, there were those who could deal with pain and those that couldn't. Marion, it was clear to see, couldn't deal with that pain.

Daisy on the other hand was a survivor.

Picking up her bag, she placed it gingerly on her shoulder, careful not to aggravate her back too much and made to leave the house she'd been tormented in.

Marion pulled her back, tightening her grip on Daisy's wrist until pain flooded her senses again. Daisy never realised how strong Marion was.

"Let go."

"Why, I have you where I want you."

"Let me go and I'll disappear. You'll never see me again, it'll be like I simply disappeared and life can go back to the way it always was."

Daisy could see Marion ponder her words and she hoped she'd be able to leave.

"Things will go back to how they were?"

"Yes."

Finally, the grip on her wrist loosened and Daisy made a break for it. She didn't want to run the risk of someone catching her before she had the chance to leave again. She forwent the horse, too easy to track. She kept her head down as she left her Uncle's house and disappeared into the tree line as soon as she was able.

Under the canopy of green trees, Daisy let her tough shell fall and as she walked she cried tears of what had passed. Never had she thought that her life would take a turn like this. Never had she thought her parents would die but when they did she had thought she could make a second home in Nottingham. How wrong she'd been. Now as she starred up at the sun piercing through the green tree leaves, she felt relaxed and relieved. It was like a weight had been taken off her shoulders and she no longer had to keep the image intact. She could be herself once more without having to put on a front for others.

She didn't know what would become of her now. She had hoped she would find someone in the woods to offer her guidance. She hoped she'd bump into Robin and his men and that they would lead her to a new path.

Life however, interfered and Daisy walked for many hours in the silent forest without hope of anything happening. Those hours turned into days and she cursed herself for being foolish enough to tackle the forest alone. She had no idea where she was going, she'd always been accompanied before and the forest was a daunting place to be lost in.

She'd given up hope of finding anyone now, it seemed like she had been wandering for ages but in reality it had been just over a day.

The hero that Daisy would become had all but died inside her as she grasped at hollow straws. It is always when life seems to have come to an end however, that we see our hope appearing.

"What is that?"

"Careful, could be a trap."

"I don't think it is."

"Robin! It's a woman, she's unconscious."

"It's Daisy!"

"What is she doing out here alone?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's unconscious, look at her face, someone beat her."

"Urh Djac, her back is bleeding."

"What have they done to her?"

"Careful, I think her wrist is injured as well."

"We need to get her back to camp."

Daisy had heard the talking around her though her eyes had refused to open. She felt ever so tired but knew she had to fight if she wanted to survive. She felt herself get picked up by another person. They were warm, soft, and smelled nice.

She opened her eyes, though it was painful to do so. It might have been the fever that she was currently running but in that moment Robin looked like an angel sent from heaven to help her. Her eyes closed again, she couldn't help it but she knew now that she was in safe hands.


	9. Robin Hood Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Robin Hood, just my original character Daisy &amp; anything else you don't recognise.**

**AN: **Ok so it's been a while since I posted - please don't maim me! I always take on more than I can manage and then fall behind. Anyhow, I'm going to try and upload 3 chapters today. They'll be posted as fast as I can write them, so just keep calm :)

**Book Two: Outlaws**

**There are 8 chapters in Book Two. Chapters as follows**

**ROBIN HOOD | SHERIFF | DAISY | SIR GUY | MARION | ROBIN HOOD | MUCH | DAISY**

**ROBIN HOOD**

The feeling of having one's heart in their throat was a feeling Robin had been experiencing more and more in recent times. It was bad enough to come across an injured woman in the woods but to discover that woman to be Daisy was a rocking of the boat he hadn't been prepared for. When they had got her back to camp, Djac had been quick to tend to her. Robin had been shocked to discover the extent of her injuries. She had been whipped, quite extensively across her back, the wounds were wide and open and infection had already set in. That was why she had the fever but Djac was certain she'd pull through. She also had bruising across her left eye, like someone had punched her with brutal strength and her left wrist was fractured and swollen. She'd been asleep for days but as Djac had just informed him, she was in the clear now, she'd simply wake up when she was ready.

He had so many questions, this wisp of a girl had infiltrated his world with nothing more than a smile and a nod of the head. There was something about her that set her apart from others. She didn't swoon over him nor did she chase after him. She was simply herself.

She said he bought her hope.

He'd always thought Marion was the one for him but she'd been behaving strangely of late. She was always hard to get, referring to let Robin dance to her whim rather than show her heart but he had always thought it meant something to her. Now he was not so sure. He'd seen it in her eyes when he'd first returned from the Holy Land, she hadn't expected him to return. He wondered if he'd complicated things by returning. Perhaps she thought she owed it to him to be his woman now he'd returned. Love didn't work like that and he didn't think Marion truly loved him. Not in the way he wanted to be loved at least.

Robin was also concerned about Nottingham, not just his usual worries about the people of Nottingham and the rules the Sheriff had in place but now he worried about Nottingham and Daisy. It was clear to Robin that the Sheriff had had plans for Daisy, he'd surely whipped her to insure her cooperation – not that it had worked. Robin worried about what action would be taken when the Sheriff realised his latest toy had disappeared.

Robin had never felt so conflicted with emotions before. He was always so calm and collected about things and never thought of himself as out of control. Now though he was definitely out of control. He needed to work on that, the last thing he needed was to let his emotions get the better of him while they were on a mission or something. He chastised his men enough about keeping their heads in the game, he didn't need to become the weak link now.

"She'll be alright lad."

John had come to stand next to him. If anyone knew how to control emotions, it was John. Even John though, was known for letting his anger get the best of him from time to time.

"So what is our next port of call? We've been a little quiet lately."

"I heard from Much that the taxes are being moved soon. The Sheriff has been moving them in quarters to avoid attention but I think our silence had awarded him confidence. The carriage will be travelling through the north east side of the forest and you can bet they'll be a ton of men guarding it. I was thinking we set up a series of trip wires to get the best of them and also set up a diversion. Perhaps an injured woman?"

"You're thinking of using Daisy?"

"Do, she's not well enough and even if I did want to use her, I wouldn't do so until I had her permission."

"She's a strong lass she is."

Robin nodded.

"You care for her…"

Robin looked shocked as John starred at him. Did he care for her? Sure but to what extent.

"She's different."

"She's not afraid to fight, that's for sure. We'll look after her Robin."

He nodded. They returned to camp and Robin began handing out orders to his men. He wanted to get the trip wires set up as soon as possible. By Much's estimation, the carriage would be arriving sometime today. They couldn't afford to miss this opportunity. Just thinking of what the money could do to the villagers made Robin's heart swell. Any chance he had at making the lives of the poor better, he was going to take in a heartbeat.

He stayed by Daisy's side as the others got on with what had to be done. Even though Djac had said she'd be fine, it gave him comfort to sit by her side. She looked peaceful as she slept, not a wrinkle in her forehead. He brushed the hair away from her face and remarked on the softness of it. She looked like a dream waiting to wake.

How was it possible for this woman to make him realise what he'd been missing? How had she wormed her way into his life in such a short while? Why did it make him happier to have her by his side?

As these questions swirled around his mind, he realised that all thought of Marion had left him. He thought he should felt sadness or anxious for the lack of thought but he actually felt relieved.

He reached forward to softly hold her hand and she began squirming under his touch. He was ready to withdraw his hand but her grip was becoming stronger. He wondered if he should get Djac but found that he didn't want to leave her.

She opened her eyes, the fluttered briefly before closing again. He sighed in disappointment but then, almost as if she were reacting to his mood, she opened her eyes again and they remained open. He realised she was probably very confused, looking above her at the dark canopy of leaves. He moved so that he was in her line of vision but never did he let go of her hand.

"Robin," her voice was whispered from lack of use.

"How are you feeling Daisy?" he asked.

He felt her move and roll her muscles.

"Sore."

Robin was about to reply when John came back.

"Everything is set up Robin. We should go if we want to catch them in time."

Daisy looked worried, Robin could sense her worry before he even saw it on her face.

"Don't go."

He smiled, not a smirk but a true smile.

"Duty calls. I'll be back, promise. Nothing keeps me down, I'm Robin Hood after all."

He'd tried to be upbeat and sarcastic with his words. Yet she still looked worried.

"Don't worry Daisy, I promise I'll come back. Just concentrate on getting better. Go back to sleep and when you wake, we'll all have returned."

Robin felt like she was looking into his soul with that penetrating stare but he knew that was impossible. He also knew she was still tired, though she hid it well through her insistent glaring at him, he finally saw her eyes droop and close, her breathing became steady and he knew she was asleep. Tucking the blanket firmly around her, he leaned in to kiss her forehead before he left.

As the group hid between the forest foliage, Robin couldn't help but wish the action would hurry up. He hated all this waiting around but it was a good time to plan how things would go down. He knew they'd have a battle on their hands but if they played it right they could be very successful. Djac was the furthest away from the group, she was to scream as loud and high as she could and make the Sheriff's men believe a woman was in trouble. They hoped that would draw some away. Once the soldiers were divided, Robin and his men would split into two groups and attack. The trip wires were to help convince the Sheriff's men that there were more men hiding than there actually were and the wire along the road was to slow the carriage down. It wouldn't maim the horses in any way, just give them a little sting.

Right as he heard the thundering of hooves approaching, Robin knew they'd be successful in their mission and with a smirk he got ready for action.


	10. Sheriff

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Robin Hood, just Daisy and any other aspects you don't recognise.**

**AN:**2nd chapter of the day. I know it's short. It's meant to be. Deal with it :D

**SHERIFF**

The Sheriff was fuming. Sitting behind his desk and sorting through his jewels did nothing to stop his anger from growing. In his little mind, he'd had all his plans laid out on the table, he'd never entertained the thought that they wouldn't go as he planned. Sometimes he thought this job was more hassle than it was worth. That conniving madman Hood was always one step ahead of him and like the vile vermin that ran around, he never went away.

The Sheriff would be up in arms if he could just get one over on Hood, or even better if he could have Hood's head on a spike.

Sir Guy was a loose cannon; the Sheriff was seeing that now. Sure he had determination to rise to the top but he lacked control of his emotions. The way he acted around Marion had caused them to lose more money than when Hood stole from them. How could one man be so battle ready but so completely unaware when it came to women.

The Sheriff knew that the arrival of Daisy to Nottingham would cause ripples of gossip to expand. At first he'd been angry at Edward and Marion for keeping her a secret but once he'd met her and seen what a beauty she was, he'd only hoped to use her to his advantage.

She would have made a fine bride for Gisbourne, she had that look about her that suggested she'd be good in the home and surely she would have provided several children. The Sheriff wasn't a fool, he knew whatever happened with his plan to marry Gisbourne and Daisy off, Daisy would ultimately come to an untimely death. Yet in the grand scheme of things, what was one more death? No one would miss her.

Yet now the Sheriff knew the truth. He knew all about her vicious parents and the trouble they caused in Leister. He knew all about their opinions and their battles and knew exactly how much Prince John hated them. How great would it be if he could offer Daisy up to Prince John, how much would he receive for such an honour? Even better, how would it be if he invited Prince John here and allowed him to watch the hanging of Daisy.

It was almost too good to be true.

He'd sent some of his guards out to collect her at any rate and counting his jewels was quickly becoming a bore for him.

"Enter."

He'd spoken after hearing a knock at his door. He could practically feel the guard flinch on the other side. The best emotion to inspire in others was fear.

"Where's the girl then? Already in the dungeons?"

"No Sir."

"What do you mean, no Sir?"

"It appears that she has run off. Neither Sir Edward or Lady Marion knew what had happened to her and though we searched high and low for her, we didn't find her."

"You mean to tell me that she just disappeared!"

The guard was trembling where he stood and even now the Sheriff was amused by it.

"She won't get far Sir, with the cuts on her back, they'll already be infected."

"You mean to tell me she's close to dying?"

The guard nodded, his chainmail rattling as he did so.

The Sheriff smirked, this could work well for him.

"Very well, but I still want parties out searching for her in case she is still alive. How long could she survive without dying."

"A week Sir."

The Sheriff dismissed the guard and began thinking of what to do next.

His mind was filled with greedy thoughts and murder. He was a sinister man after all.

What though, should he do with Sir Edward and Lady Marion. Those two had been thorns in his side for too long, they thought they were smart but he knew what they were doing behind his back. There was clearly no love lost between the two of them and Daisy but how could they have just let her leave the house? Did they not know what the girl meant to the Sheriff of Nottingham?

Of course they didn't. Not really. He'd have to change that.

"Ah Gisbourne, just the man I wanted to see. I require an audience with Marion. Forget her Father for now but bring her here."

It was amusing to see Gisbourne flounder at the mere mention of Marion. He knew where the man's heart lay but he also knew how to control Gisbourne. If there was one thing the Sheriff prided himself on, it was being in control.


	11. Daisy Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Robin Hood, only my original character Daisy **

**AN:**

Thank you for bearing with me, I know it's been a while since I last posted. I have been suffering from serious writers block on this story and then my laptop died and I had to wait for a replacement to arrive.

**DAISY**

*Unrequited love* thought Daisy, was something she had hoped she would never know. She had thought that she would meet someone who she would fall in love with and spend the rest of her days together with. However, life had not happened that way. She wasn't particularly sure what it was that drew her so explicitly towards Robin. She just knew that it was an everlasting bond that she now shared with him. If he were to reject her advances (as she knew he would), she wouldn't die but she would be wounded. She was sure she would heal and be able to continue her life. If, however, he was to announce that he loved Marion, she wasn't sure if her heart could take the blow. She would try though just to be closer to Robin.

She'd never had a crush before or taken a fancy in any man. Her parent's hadn't kept her sheltered from life but they hadn't actively encouraged her to seek out love either. She figured she was too young for it. She was older now though and yet she still didn't think she was ready to open her heart. The only people she'd ever loved were her parents and they'd been cruelly taken from her. What if she were to open her heart again and have the same thing happen?

The days of recuperating had given her an unlimited time to think things through. She was a stubborn girl and didn't enjoy being helpless. She hadn't realised how bad her injuries had been till she woke for the first time. The pain and the throbbing in her head had been enough to ensure she rested.

Now she was almost fully healed she was bursting with energy and determined to do something worthwhile. Not even Djac, who had been taking care of her could convince Daisy to remain in bed. She simply couldn't take that level of boredom anymore.

So when it was announced that they would visit a couple of the closer villages and hand out some of the gold they had recently acquired, Daisy jumped at the chance to accompany them. At first all she got was a stubborn 'no' and several serious firm shakes of the head.

Daisy was very used to hearing the word 'no', unlike her cousin Marion who had been let loose with no boundaries. However, she didn't want to be left alone at the camp again. She really wanted to prove her place within Robin's gang. She didn't want to feel like the weak link or a freeloader.

She pouted, stomped her feet and even resorted to ignoring them in an effort to get them to let her join. In the end, she just asked.

"Please let me come Robin. Even Djac says I'm well enough. I won't get in the way; I'll do whatever you say. If you want me to leave I will. I just need to get out and do something. Please don't keep me cooped up in here."

In the end it had been the subdued voice that had won Robin over. She hadn't even been quiet in an attempt to get him to change his mind or anything. She just wanted to tell him honestly why she wanted to come. Little John still thought it was a bad idea but then he had taken a shine to Daisy and often stood as her silent guard, protecting her from harm.

Daisy didn't resent Little John for his behaviour, she welcomed it. It reminded her of what her Father was like. She liked having a strong man look out for her, it made the ache of missing her parents just a little bit smaller.

She was ecstatic when they arrived at a nearby village. Her arms swung about as she bounced on her toes. She hadn't been allowed to carry anything. She could have fought for her independence but thought better of it, she didn't want to lose her right to join them after she'd just gained it. They were waiting in the shadows while Robin and Will scouted the village for guards and secret spies.

Deciding that there was no threat, Robin and his men wandered into the village and began handing out pouches of money and wrapped gifts to the villagers. Daisy felt at a loss of what to do, she was with Robin Hood's men but yet had no job to do. She supposed she shouldn't be greedy about things. One step at a time after all.

A group of children caught Daisy's eye. They were playing as children ought to do. Sadly, she though these moments of childlike innocence were few and far between in the kingdom these days. One child caught her attention. A girl, no more than six or seven was trying to make a crown out of flowers but wasn't having much luck. Daisy saw no harm in going over and helping. She didn't want to scare the child – or the child's Mother – so approached cautiously.

"Would you like some help making that crown?"

The child looked startled, clutching the flowers tightly in her hands.

"Mother says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"Do you know Robin Hood?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "Sometimes he comes to the village and hands out food."

"That's right. I'm one of Robin Hood's men. You can trust me, honest."

The little girl still looked a bit weary.

"If you're still scared I can go away?"

The girl thought about it and then shook her head.

"I really want to make a flower crown but I can't get it to work. The others won't help me either, they said it was a stupid thing to do."

"Well clearly they said that because they don't know how to make one either."

The child smiled at me.

"Shall I braid it into your hair?"

The girl nodded.

As she worked, she hummed a lullaby to soothe any fear she might have. Daisy was transported to memories of her own childhood where her Mother would brain flower crowns into her own hair.

"Are you really one of Robin Hood's men?"

"Of course but I'll let you into a secret. I'm only training right now."

"Like when I trained to be a dancer in the fair?"

"Exactly like that."

"My names Leanna."

The girl had whispered her name so quietly that Daisy almost hadn't heard her.

"What a wonderful name. My name is Daisy."

"Like the flower?"

"Yep."

The girl was silent for a while and Daisy continued with the flower crown. She'd successfully braided the hair in and was now adding flowers to make it fuller.

"Do you like Robin?"

"Of course," replied Daisy.

"Do you love him?"

Daisy was baffled by the question and didn't know how to answer it.

"I think you two would make a good couple. Do you think you'll have lots of babies? Can I be friends with them?"

Daisy had forgotten how innocent children could be.

"We'll see."

It was the only response Daisy could think of giving her. She stood up when she'd finished braiding the girl's hair and was rewarded with a squeal of delight and a quick hug.

"I made this for you."

Daisy was handed an odd looking flower crown. She placed it on her head knowing that it would mean a lot to the young girl. Leanna beamed at her.

Daisy felt a tug on her arm and turned to face Robin.

"We need to go now."

"Bye Leanna."

"Bye Daisy."

Daisy walked in silence next to Robin till they reached the safety of the forest.

"That was a kind thing you did there."

"I wasn't busy so."

"Tell me next time you wander off…I was worried."

"Sorry."

Daisy hadn't thought to tell Robin where she was going. She hadn't wandered out of sight, knowing that if something bad were to happen, she'd need to be near Robin to stay safe.

That night at camp, dinner was a happy affair. The gang were laughing and chatting among themselves and there wasn't a bad thought in the air.

*If only every day could be like this* thought Daisy. She knew however with the ruling of the Sheriff and with men like Prince John, the happiness wouldn't last forever. They just had to grab it when it came running.

"You should tell him you know."

Daisy jumped, not expecting someone to whisper in her ear. She turned to see Djac sitting beside her and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You know that would only complicate things."

"I find that too much life is wasted without people saying what they should. Who knows what will happen in the future? I don't, you don't. Take a chance before it's too late."


	12. Sir Guy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BBC Robin Hood, only Daisy my original character and anything else you do not recognise.

**AN**: Decided to post this chapter early seeing as I had it done. It just makes me more determined to finish the next chapter so it can be posted on Saturday ~ Hannah

**SIR GUY**

Guy was having a bad day. Technically every day was a bad day living in the Sheriff's shadow. Guy had wanted so much more from his life. Unfortunately, someone had always stood in his way. Hood represented everything Guy hated. Hood had always succeeded where Guy failed, always got what Guy wanted and was always painted as the hero while Guy had been cast in the role of villain. Guy had been determined to make something of his life, he had fought and killed to get where he was now and it still wasn't enough.

Why had God dealt him such an unhappy hand in life? He wanted to be feared, be powerful and rich. Most of all he wanted the love of Marion. She was the perfect woman and the only one out there for him. Why did she reject his advances so? Surely she saw what a perfect partnership they'd make. Surely she realised that Guy was her best prospect in life. Surely she could see that under his tough exterior there was a sensitive man waiting to be loved?

Guy cursed himself and cursed the whore who hadn't been able to distract his thoughts away from Marion. Throwing the whore from his room, he realised morning had broken and he needed to get up. Guy had a plan to serve the Sheriff until there was an opportunity to kill him. He knew that Prince John was getting tired of the Sheriff's failings, so there was a chance for Guy to prove himself.

The Sheriff was furious – he was usually furious – but this was another level. Daisy the cousin that had appeared out of the blue had disappeared. Guy felt his own anger rise. He had been counting on Daisy to manipulate Marion into loving him. He wanted Marion's love yes, but he wasn't beyond using ulterior moves to get it. He would have Marion as his bride one way or another.

He had thought to use Daisy to make Marion jealous. Daisy – despite what he said in public – wasn't bad looking. She could pass as 'almost pleasing'. She definitely wasn't the same social level as him, but he thought if he could use her, he could at least past the time for an hour or two.

"That wrench! Who does she think she is?! That she dares run from Nottingham, if Prince John finds out we lost her…Gisbourne we must find her."

Gisbourne frowned, though the Sheriff would disagree, Gisbourne _wasn't_ a stupid man. He realised in that moment that Daisy was far more important than the Sheriff had ever let on before. He was hiding something, Guy reasoned and when the Sheriff hid something, bad things tended to happen.

"Find her Gisbourne, I want her alive when I see her. Take as many guards are you need. She must be punished."

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters unless she is returned to the dungeons of Nottingham!"

Not wishing to stay for a moment longer in the presence of the Sheriff who now spitting as he talked, Guy left. Having no idea where the woman would have run off too, he held off on rallying the guards. He needed to work out what had happened and form a plan of attack.

A smirk graced his features and he ran a hand through his long hair. This meant he'd have to visit Marion. Surely she'd know where her cousin had disappeared to. He sent out a messenger, he required her presence at his Manor. No use visiting her at her Father's home, he didn't want the other man interfering.

He had guards posted around the outside of his house, he wasn't past thinking that Hood would try to interfere. He'd be a fool not to notice that Hood shared his feelings for Marion.

She came, that haughty look upon her face and her gown sweeping across the floor in a tantalizing manner. Guy wished that she wasn't aware of her own beauty, insecure women was easier to manipulate. Perhaps that was why Guy liked her, she was a challenge and something he had to work for.

"The Sheriff has heard that your cousin has disappeared. You wouldn't happen to know of her whereabouts."

Marion frowned, the expression looked unpleasant on her face. He noticed how stiff her body became and how she turned away from him, almost in annoyance.

"Why would I know where she has gallivanted off too?"

Guy couldn't tell Marion was annoyed that they were talking about Daisy. Perhaps she felt threatened by her cousin or perhaps her cousin had done something to make Marion fear her.

"She is your cousin Marion. She has been living in your house for months. Surely you talk to her? Surely she must have given you some indication of where she had gone?"

"Just because we are related does not mean we share each secret. Before she arrived it had been years since I last lay eyes on her. We are both different people. I don't know where she would have gone to but she was injured when she left. Perhaps she has fallen to the ground and stayed down. Why is it so important to you?"

"The Sheriff has given an order for her capture. She is to be found and bought back to Nottingham dungeons alive."

"Why?"

"It matters not. These words are unpleasant enough as it is. I can see you are troubled by them so let us talk of other things."

Guy crossed the room, his frame dominates the room and caused Marion to shrink before him. It shouldn't have pleased him, watching her cower before him but it did. It showed that she knew who held the power in this little confrontation. He felt his chest burst with confidence, perhaps he could use this to his advantage after all.

He pulled out the ring he'd been carrying for some time. It was fit to grace the finger of Maid Marion. As he was planning out their future in his head, he missed the look of misery pass across Marion's face, or the way her face lost all colour. This was meant to be he could just feel it.

"Marion, our love has been challenged many times over and both your Father and the Sheriff have granted this union. It is time to stop avoiding what is meant to be. Become my wife Marion, spend the rest of your days loving me as I love you."

Lost in the haze of his love for her, Guy was viewing the world through rose tinted glasses. He saw only joy and love in Marion's eyes, when in reality there was only fear and hate there. He fully expected her answer to be yes, in his mind there was no other answer. Why would there be when he had so much to offer her. He was the better match; Hood would not win this round.

"I appreciate the offer Sir Guy but I cannot accept your proposal."

White noise filled his ears. He had misheard surely. Advancing upon her person, he backed her up against the wall. His muscles were tense with anger and betrayal.

"I think I must have water in my ears for you cannot have said what I think you did."

"I am sorry Sir Guy but my answer has not changed. I cannot marry you."

He slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. A small part of his mind was victorious when she cowered in fear.

"You misunderstand me Marion," he spat as anger overtook every fibre of his body. "Whether you consent or not is irrelevant. I gave you the option to choose the easy path but make no mistake, you will be my wife."

"I will not!"

He grabbed the tops of her arms forcibly and squeezed them tightly. It was like a monster had taken over his body. The darker part of his conscious had reared its ugly head. This was the part of himself that he tried to hide from others. No use in that now.

"You are mine Marion. I have chosen you and I do not give up that which I have chosen. Your Father has agreed our match. The Sheriff demands our marriage and I will take nothing less than what I deserve."

"I will never be yours."

He hadn't meant to hurt her. Hadn't meant to resort to violence. It was like Marion had disappeared and in her place a vicious enemy had appeared. His killer instinct had been pushed forth and he cared little for the person he now held captive in his hands. He didn't even remember hitting her and long after she ran from his home, he stood unseeing as the anger raged on.

When he was finally calm enough to realise what had happened, he couldn't find it in himself to feel a shred of remorse. She deserved his anger. She needed to learn her place, to be deserving of being his bride. With or without her consent, he was going to make her his bride, of that he was certain.

He could only curse himself when he remembered the Sheriff's order of the day. Having gotten no information out of Marion he was clutching at straws in terms of what to do next. Dragging his body back to Nottingham, he locked away the thoughts of the afternoon and began planning how to find and capture Daisy.


	13. Marion Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, if I did I would not have killed Robin off or ended the programme after 3 series. I only own my original character Daisy

* * *

**MARION**

Marion was in shock as she stumbled through the hedgerow. She's known Sir Guy to be a dangerous man but had never expected him to behave as he had. She'd thought herself to be untouchable because he favoured her. Now she thought herself foolish. How could she have been that blind.

Her wrists were red and sore, her arms had large hand shaped bruises on them and from the way her face was making her wince, she knew it must be turning an alarming shade of purple. Her hands shook as she stumbled. Why did she pick the woods to run too?

It was a question she knew the answer too. Her Father would not offer her comfort, he would have told her that it was her fault and that she should apologise to Sir Guy and accept his proposal. Her Father was always on the lookout for himself. That was where she learnt her behaviour from. To protect oneself was the highest priority one could have. Forcing others to play off each other was a tactic that ensured her survival. The fact that she liked to manipulate people was so-so. It wasn't something she could give up now that it had become such a part of her life.

She'd run to the woods because the woods didn't judge. The woods didn't scold her or hurt her. The woods were just silent, the tall trees offered protection and the leaves blocked out the pain of the sun.

She'd run intently in the opposite direction from where she knew Robin's camp to be. She didn't want to run the risk of stumbling upon them. She valued herself too much and knew she wouldn't be welcome. The fact that she wouldn't be welcome stung her deeply to the point where she worried about the actions she had taken. She wasn't worried enough to change her actions but she was worried. In the last few months, life hadn't gone the way she had planned.

She had planned to pit Robin and Guy against each other before announcing that neither suited her fancy. She had planned to trick the Sheriff into the palm of her hand and stealing Nottingham from him. She had planned to play the lost woman card and earn the respect of Prince John and she had planned to slowly integrate herself into King Richard's court.

These of course seemed like pipe dreams now. She wondered how it had gone so wrong. It was so easy to blame Daisy for everything and really why should she not blame Daisy? Everything started to go wrong when her good for nothing cousin arrived on the scene.

She wrapped her arms around her as a cool breeze blew through the woods. Chewing on her bottom lip was a habit she'd tried to give up but she chewed anew as she thought of what had happened. Despite her hate towards Sir Guy, he had given her a great opportunity. Didn't he say that the Sheriff had asked for Daisy's capture?

Surely Marion as Daisy's cousin would have better luck at capturing Daisy that Sir Guy and a handful of guards. Imagine the look on the Sheriff's face as she walks into Nottingham victorious with Daisy in chains. Imagine the disappointment Sir Guy would feel at being outwitted by a woman. By the same woman he had beaten and the woman he proclaimed to love.

Wouldn't it be amazing? It was self-preservation of course. Marion could push herself to the top with the capture of Daisy. Perhaps her plans were not as shattered as she thought. If she could just gain back some respect and trust, then she'd have the Sheriff in her pocket. Sir Guy would follow the Sheriff and Marion would be free from her Father's ruling hand.

That Daisy could potentially die in the ordeal was of no matter to Marion. She was but a stain on the family that needed to be eradicated.

So wrapped in her thoughts she had been that she missed the large knobbly tree root that stuck out from the ground. It would have been a painful fall if she had hit the ground face first but instead she found herself in the arms of a complete stranger.

She could feel his muscles tensing beneath her and felt fire burn on her skin from where his hands were splayed across her back. He smelt smoky and woodsy. She breathed deeply, it was a smell that seemed so tantalising to her. It surrounded her senses and made home in her heart.

Balancing she grabbed onto the stranger's forearms with more strength. She looked into his eyes and could swear that time had stopped. She didn't know him from Adam and yet he seemed so familiar. It was like she was seeing a face that she had long forgotten, though, looking at him she didn't think she could ever forget such a face.

"I apologise."

She tried to remove herself from his grasp but his hold was too strong. The hands that were splayed across her back now drew soft comforting circles atop her dress.

"No need to apologise fair maiden. It's not every day that a woman such as yourself falls willingly into my arms. Pray, tell me, how did these marks come across your body? Who has harmed you so? Give me their name so I might exact revenge upon your behalf."

His speech shocked Marion. He spoke with such compassion and conviction. Did he really care so much even though he knew not who she was? How could such a man make her feel so warm inside? What did he expect from her?

"It matters not who did the harm. It is over now."

Ever one for self-preservation, Marion wasn't going to give an inch in the face of this unknown stranger. For all she knew, one wrong word and she could be hanging from a noose.

"Ahh I see. You're vulnerable. I'd wager that no one has seen you such in a long time. Tell me, do you enjoy controlling the lives of others?"

Marion fought then and escaped the weakened grip she was being held in. Her face was red with anger. How dear this stranger come across her and start making assumptions about her life.

"You know nothing of me. I wouldn't impugn your character with assumptions yet you clearly have no trouble doing it to me."

He laughed and flexed his muscles. She was reminded on what an attractive specimen the man before her was.

"Kitty has claws. You may not know of me Maid Marion but I know of you. The most beautiful woman in all the lands. Do you know what they say about you?"

Too busy preening under the compliment of her beauty, she missed the question he'd asked.

"They say; as pretty as Marion is, it's a pity about her ice cold heart. What a shame there is no kindness in her. The Sheriff would be a good match for her."

"How dare you make up such lies about me."

"They aren't lies sweetheart. You might think that you do a good job at hiding who you really are from the people around you but I can tell you now that you're failing. All those dreams you have are sure to fail. You have been cheated by people who sort to mould you into an unfeeling beauty."

"You speak these words as if you know them to be true but you know nothing of my life."

"Really? What a sad life it must be to be a woman grown without a Mother. To live in a house with a Father who is both unfeeling and demanding. To be told time and time again of the level of beauty you possess, yet informed that you'll amount to nothing more than someone's wife. One day you snapped didn't you? The life drummed into you became overbearing and I bet you decided to give in and become what you'd been told you were."

Marion was fuming, fuming because this stranger, this unknown man had managed to discovered who she was. He wasn't fooled by the masks she wore and instead saw the woman she'd tried to hide underneath. It was alarming, frightening and unusual. She didn't know what to make of it, who was this stranger that she didn't know?

"Don't go silent on me now sweetheart. Not when you've become so tantalising to me."

She blushed, she was unable to remain unaffected as he charmed her.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I'm good at reading people."

She frowned because that answer didn't seem like a good enough one for all he had uncovered.

"So which will it be Princess? Will you break the ways you have been taught or will you continue on your lonely spiral towards doom?"

She frowned at him and crossed her arms. Why could she not have both? This strange man had touched her in a way that she didn't think possible. Yet to give up the dreams she had? Stop manipulating others and to not try and capture Daisy seemed impossible. Could she really turn away from a lifetime of living the same way?

She wasn't sure it was even possible.

"Meet me here two days from now. I must see you again Marion."

"Will you not tell me your name?"

"Next time. If you promise to meet me here, I will reveal who I am."

He smirked at her, he looked like a wolf stalking his prey. She nodded. She hadn't wanted to meet him again but the lure of his identity was too much for her to walk away from. She was curious.


	14. Much

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, just my original character Daisy.

**AN: **this chapter is short and sweet like Much

* * *

**MUCH**

Much was a lucky man. People saw Much and thought of one word: stupid. Rather than be offended by this tag, Much relished in it. If people thought, you were stupid then they didn't expect you to do half the things you did. Much wouldn't have been such an accomplished thief or silent eavesdropper if people thought he had more than just fluff between his ears.

Sure he wasn't good at talking himself out of a bad situation and he definitely complained more than he cared to admit but he definitely wasn't stupid!

Much had been Robin's friend long before he'd been Robin's servant. They shared a bond that he thought to be unknown to all others. Their battles in the Holy Land had bought them closer as companions to one another. Much would follow Robin to the ends of the earth and back again and he knew if the roles were reversed, that Robin would do the same.

Priding himself on knowing so much about Robin, Much of course kept an eye out when it came to Robin's love life. Robin had a charm that was obvious to all those that saw him and it definitely got him into more trouble than most.

For years Robin had set his sights on Marion. They'd been promised to each other before they left for the Holy Land but like all wars, they'd been changed by it. They had returned to Locksley changed men and had found their home a very changed place. The rule of the Sheriff was unyielding and demanding. The people were beaten down and barely living. Much was unsurprised that Robin had acted the way he had, as Robin had always wanted to make those around him happy.

He was slightly miffed that he'd been denied a warm bed and a roof to call his own but he supposed the camp they had made for themselves wasn't half bad.

Much's real problem had been Marion. Just like Robin and himself had changed with the Holy War, Marion had changed in their absence. She was no longer the sweet girl they had left behind. Now she was a woman but a cold woman who seemed not to feel anything that was happening around her. The way she treated Robin made Much angry. She should not toy with any man so but to set Robin up against Gisbourne was a black mark upon her back as much as Much was concerned.

Much had listened at doorways when Robin had instructed him to guard Marion and he had discovered what an unpleasant woman she was. He had heard most recently Marion's words against her cousin Daisy and wondered how the two of them could possibly be related. He had heard Marion's Father utter some words about Daisy's parents. Words that had greatly concerned him for he knew that Daisy would want to hear of them but knew not how to tell her.

Now Daisy was a fine woman. Perhaps she did not have the striking obvious beauty that Marion had but she was still a shining diamond. Daisy was good inside and out. She had been dumped upon her Uncle after the death of her parents and though she knew her presence was not wanted, she had made the best of a bad situation.

She had used Robin as her lifeline, as her light in the dark but her use of him had been purely innocent. She hadn't expected anything from him.

Much had seen Robin after he'd first met Daisy. He'd seen the look of wonder and charm upon Robin's face and the childlike innocence he'd possessed. As time passed he noticed the look appeared more and more upon Robin's face.

Daisy had saved him in Nottingham when he'd been struggling to find the words to get away and she'd done it without thought of what would happen to herself. She was a shy woman but a strong woman. A woman with a depth of compassion that Much had not seen before. She felt strongly and she loved strongly. Much could see that very clearly. Daisy _loved_ Robin. She didn't love him because of what he did or because he saved her, she loved him simply for being himself.

Much could see the feelings that Robin had for Daisy but he was unaware just how far they ran. Robin hadn't spoke of his feelings the way he spoke of the ones he had for Marion. Much hoped that Robin saw the light in the forest and forgot his feelings for Marion in favour of the ones he had for Daisy.


	15. Robin Hood Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BBC Robin Hood, just my original character Daisy.

**ROBIN**

Robin was as ever, confused about his feelings. He had loved Marion for a long as he could remember yet he didn't feel the same spark he usually did with her. Then there was Daisy, she was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She pushed him to be a better man without even realising it. Her smile could light up his world and he'd come to learn he was fiercely protective of her. He didn't know what to do or which way he heart was calling. He didn't want to string either woman on or cause and unnecessary damage. Better get his head screwed on first and his feelings sorted before he made any sort of decision.

Deciding to call upon Marion, he made his way through the forest and climbed silently up to Marion's window. He paused, listening for sounds of people so he wouldn't be caught when entering her room. He was surprised when he heard two voices, Marion's and a man's. An unknown man's voice to be exact. He waited silently and eavesdropped on the conversation taking place.

"Marion, Marion. I thought it but a dream when we first met yet here we are standing face to face. You are as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on you. Tell me you have thought of what I said. Tell me you are to change the way you live your life."

"I have missed you as you have missed me. I did not think it was possible to fall so hard and so fast after one meeting. I have never felt like this before. I wish for the whole world to know of what we share. You ask me to change and I'm trying but it is so hard. Why can I not have both worlds?"

"My darling, we have spoken about this already. I know it is deeply ingrained in your mind but your manipulations will cost you if you are not careful. Think of the life we could have, the future we could make for ourselves and I'm sure you will find the will to move on and become a better person."

Robin had heard enough. It was clear that Marion had moved on from him and discovered a new match for herself. He knew not who this man was but he could hear the emotion in his voice. Whoever he was he cared for Marion. Robin didn't feel any sorrow jealous knowing that Marion had moved on from him and that just confirmed the choice in his mind.

Daisy was important to him and made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He would make sure she knew that when the time was right.

When he was returning to the forest he got the surprise of a lifetimes.


	16. Daisy Part 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood, just my original character Daisy.

**DAISY**

It was a quiet day in the forest. The group had been running on a series of highs and close escapes. Of course that should mean that a fall out was soon to happen. Not even Robin Hood's men could be immune to being captured. Still, it was a fine life to lead. Daisy enjoyed the path her life had taken and enjoyed living with the freedom she had. It made for an interesting life, a better life and a life without constraint.

Robin had gone off somewhere by himself. Daisy could assure herself that he hadn't gone to meet Marion but then she'd be lying to herself. Despite the feelings she had for him, she knew that she wasn't his first choice. Despite what Djac had said, she wasn't even sure if he felt anything for her. She didn't particularly feel that she was anything special but she would value the time she spent with Robin regardless of her feelings for him.

She was sitting under a canopy of leaves, the skirt of her dress spread out around her like a halo. She sighed in contentment, her hands playing with each other upon her lap. Much stood before her. He had appeared quite suddenly; he must have walked up while he'd been lost in thought.

He was wringing his hands nervously in front of himself. Daisy cocked her head to the side as this was unusual Much behaviour.

"What's wrong?"

He gulped, clearly her words had made him more nervous and not less.

"I overheard something I thought you'd want to know."

"Well what was it?"

"Your, your parents were more involved in politics than you knew."

"Meaning?"

"Your parents were high ranking confident of King Richard and enjoyed many a night in the Castle when he was still in England."

"Much I already knew my parents were close to Kind Richard, please tell me something I don't know and tell me fast because I'm beginning to lose my patience."

Much gulped and wrung his hands together. Whatever he had to tell Daisy about was clearly weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Though your Mother's death was a natural occurrence, your Father's was not."

"What are you implying Much?"

"Princejohnmurderedyourfather…"

"I'm sorry Much you spoke too quickly. I know you're nervous but could you please slow down."

"Prince John murdered your Father because of his connection to King John. He had hoped the Sheriff of Nottingham would convince you to stay at the Castle and then he would dispose of you when he had the chance. You are what he believes to be the last of King Richard's influential supporters and he would do anything to make sure you reach your end."

Daisy gulped but suddenly all the moisture in her throat had run dry. Of course she'd wondered about the circumstances that led to her Father's death but had never pondered them too far. She'd already been in mourning for her Mother and adding her Father's death to that had pushed her over the edge. She'd been far too grateful at the time that her Uncle was willing to take her in that she never paused to wonder about her Father's sudden death.

She knew that Much wasn't one to lie about something like this and knew that he was telling the truth. It had obviously weighed heavily on his poor soul and she could see the relief he felt in finally being able to tell her. She didn't ask how he came to know this information because it didn't really matter to her. The deed had been done and though there was no way to bring her Father back at least she knew the real reason for his departure.

She didn't want to flee the scene for fear that Much would follow to make sure she didn't do anything drastic. So she opted for wandering around the forest near to where their camp was. She just needed to be alone with her thoughts. She needed to have a good cry and then remember who she was and who she wanted to be.

She was actually afforded with much time alone before someone bumped into her as she walked her solidary walk through the trees. She was about to reprimand Much for not looking where he was going before realising that the toned arms that now held her weren't Much's but Robin's.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"I needed to think, Much told me some news."

"About King Richard?"

Daisy looked puzzled, "no, about my parents."

"What about them?"

"Prince John murdered my Father," said Daisy venomously, "what news of King Richard?"

"He's coming home. The war in the Holy Land is finished and soon England will have its rightful King upon the throne once more."

"That is excellent news."

"I wish I had something better to tell you in the wake of your unpleasant news."

"It is unimportant in the grand scheme of things. My Father is dead. I cannot bring him back but at least I now know what happened to him. I can put him to rest now."

Daisy and Robin stared intently into each other's eyes. No words passed between the two of them but they eye did enough talking. Daisy had never thought she'd see what she felt reflected in Robin's eyes. She'd never once thought that her feelings would be returned as standing next to the beauty of Marion she had felt like an ugly duckling. She'd been content in loving Robin from afar and had never thought that they would be together.

Time slowed when Robin leaned towards her, his hands tightened on her arms but just slightly and not painfully. Daisy had never imagined her first kiss with a man but this experience far surpassed any expectation she'd had. Robin's lips were warm, soft and determined to explore. Of course she let him for she didn't want this experience to end.

Her mind, that never stopped of course wondered 'what does this mean for us'.


End file.
